Live with it
by Xplicit
Summary: You think by now I'd have a summary.... but nope. ^_^;;
1. It begins

Second ficcy under Xplicit-rebel!!! Wrote this one right after my friend and I finished 'Sisters.' Sora's 17 in this fic, and she's out of character in the beginning but she'll go back into her much loved characteristics later on just to let you all know. She has little brother too, and a mom and a dad... and she's rich. It might not be as humorous as 'Sisters' but we'll try to make up jokes here and there. Torturing characters are fun hehe. Hmm. now how is this going to end up a Sorato I wonder? Please read and review!  
  
Digimon does not belong to me like I said many times before.  
  
  
  
***  
  
It begins  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Argh I can't believe him!"  
  
I abruptly pushed opened the large wooden doors to my house and kicked my shoes off. The leather platforms went flying out into the huge lobby but I could care less where they landed but I did hear distant rackets as I headed up the stairs.  
  
Another day, another antique off my allowance...  
  
"Sora is that you? Welcome home honey!" I heard my dad's high-pitched voice coming from behind me. Thus came the sophisticated director emerging from one of our living rooms wearing a pink polka dot apron.  
  
How manly he looked. Yeah right.  
  
I stood there in my daily shocked expression. For a minute there, I could really mistake my dad as 'that' way.  
  
His arms out wide in the open, he hinted for a hug. Not a gentle, slight touch, but a big bear hug that leaves him lifting me off the floor and cutting my oxygen supply off for a few moments.  
  
"Dad! Let me go!" I pushed him off and brushed my skirt.  
  
I looked up at my childish dad and it seems as though my younger brother taught him his weepy-eyed pout look. It might work mom, but NEVER me.  
  
I gave him a stern look and yanked the apron off and fastened his tie, if only I had the guts to fasten it tighter. Then I wouldn't have furthermore problems with humiliation.  
  
"My friends are coming over. Remember, you're my fifth uncle twice removed, mom's side, and you were also adopted." I re-informed him, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder while stepping back and staring up at my legitimate dad.  
  
I couldn't see any resemblance between us. Good.  
  
"Let's review. What are you here for?"  
  
"To persuade mom-"  
  
"Wrong! SISTER."  
  
"Oh right! To persuade my 'sister' to expand holiday weekends." Came his low dead tone answer.  
  
"Good. What's your current occupation?"  
  
"A famous architect."  
  
"Good. And what's your name?"  
  
"Bob."  
  
I smiled in delight and slightly embraced him and I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I jumped on my bed that bounced like a bowl full of jello and made me rebound off it and land uncomfortably on the ground.  
  
I groaned.  
  
"I need a new bed. And I'm not letting my brother go shopping for it the next time."  
  
"Sora?" I heard my dad's muffled voice from outside of my room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When your friends arrive, can I show them my teddy bear collection?"  
  
"NO!" Came my instant reply.  
  
"Okay." He said faintly.  
  
I sighed and fell back and stared up at the ceiling. My dad is so strange.  
  
My mind drifted off to a different topic at the moment. Thinking of a handsome brunette... AND HOW HE TURNED ME DOWN.  
  
I cackled evilly thinking of ways to torture him.  
  
"No one gets on Sora Takenouchi's bad side!"  
  
"You're sure very nice." A sarcastic tone of voice spoke up suddenly.  
  
"Yeah..." I dreamily said.  
  
Something triggered at the back of my head. I didn't remember having another person in my room.  
  
I sat up immediately and looked towards the direction of the voice.  
  
Sitting on my windowsill was a blonde guy wearing nothing but pure cotton white clothes, and little cute wings popping out from his back.  
  
I blinked.  
  
He blinked.  
  
I blinked again.  
  
He didn't.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You can see me?" He asked, pointing his index finger towards himself. "You heard me?"  
  
I stood up and got into a fighting stance with my assertiveness going up.  
  
"Stay away! I was top in my self defense class!" I stood up and swung my hands around like a mad man.  
  
He stared at me awkwardly and stood up. "That's 'cause you were the only one in your self defense class."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
I flinched and stepped back stumbling over my carpet and falling on the ground.  
  
He advanced towards me and reached out his hand.  
  
"You may look tough, but you're as weak as a kitten."  
  
I screamed out and tried to wave them off as best as I could.  
  
"AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I closed my eyes and if I could, screamed more loudly.  
  
"Rape! RAPE!!!" I cried out, hoping that someone could hear me.  
  
"Sora shh! Quiet down!" The blonde guy said in a soft whisper but I had my instincts and I can't trust a totally hot guy alone with me in my room.  
  
"HELP! SOMEBODY!" I screamed but nobody came.  
  
I became very frustrated and inched back into the corner of my room, still screaming my head off.  
  
"Sora quiet down!" The blonde guy yelled at me, which made me even more cautious of him.  
  
"HEEELPP! I'll give you 20 bucks!"  
  
My door suddenly opened to reveal my younger brother with his two friends.  
  
"Stop screamin woman! You're hurtin my eardrums!" My 15-year-old brother yelled at me.  
  
Relieved, I ran up to him and tightly squeezed him.  
  
"Makoto! Go beat the living daylights out of that guy!" I pointed in the direction of the blonde guy who looked anything but frightened. He just cocked his eyebrow and eyed me. Crossing his arms, he yawned and tilted his head and his face showed signs of amusement.  
  
"No one's there." My brother irritably said.  
  
"What?! Can't you see him? The tall guy with the totally awesome hair??"  
  
"No. Can I have my 20 bucks now?"  
  
"NO!! GET OUT!!!"  
  
I shoved the boys out of my room and slammed the door shut. But I should have run out of my room but I had to get my purse with my credit cards in them first before I make a run.  
  
"What's with your sister?" I heard one of Makoto's friends ask outside of my room.  
  
"PMS."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Psychotic mood shift."  
  
"No, I heard it was 'Pissy Mood Syndrome."  
  
"Women these days..."  
  
I groaned. Men.  
  
"Sora." The guy's voice said, I couldn't believe how low and smooth it sounded.  
  
"I don't know how you got into my room but get out now!" I ordered him, but I doubt that would work. It was worth a try.  
  
"Can't." He plainly said.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"I'm stuck with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me get to the point before you humiliate yourself any further." He said and I quietly sat down near the door, with my hand on the doorknob.  
  
"#1. No one can see me. #2. I'm your guardian angel."  
  
I stared at him blankly for a while. Then I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to laugh so hard until tears welled up in my eyes.  
  
"That's so cute! No wonder you have wings! HAHA where'd you get them? They look so cute! Hehe and your clothes! They're blinding!"  
  
He frowned and his deep blue eyes narrowed into slits at him.  
  
"Sora. This is serious. If you can see me; then that means you're going to die."  
  
***  
  
I rushed. I might rewrite it, but I'm lazy. So maybe not.  
  
Again, please read and review! Love you all. 


	2. Prove it

Second chapter up! I hope you guys like it! Even though I rushed... sorry if it is a bad chapter. I promise the next would be a better one, if I can make it better. I'm not that good and talented as all of you are. Please read and review!  
  
Digimon does not belong to me whatsoever. But I just simply love reading and writing their fics.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Prove it  
  
***  
  
  
  
** You're going to die.. die... die... **  
  
Those words kept on repeating in my mind.  
  
** Die... die...di- **  
  
"Hey shut up! Stop repeating that damn word!"  
  
"Oh sorry. Just wanted to make it dramatic."  
  
"If you say so... What the? Did you just speak to me?"  
  
"Uh... yeah. Am I not right now?"  
  
"No! I meant through my mind."  
  
"Oh right. Yeah, I guess I did."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Hey, this is new to me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"As soon as I died I was appointed to be a guardian angel of this little new born kid. And you know what? That baby was you. And it was very inconvenient, because they didn't teach me anything or even give me instructions! They just slapped some wings on me and kicked me out the gate to heaven and sent me down to earth."  
  
"You need instructions for being a guardian angel? Doesn't that come naturally?"  
  
"I was once human too you know."  
  
"Right... so why me? Why are you my guardian angel?"  
  
"I couldn't choose. The high angels chose for me. Those bastards."  
  
"High angels?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand. It's freaky. They know all. They are even watching right now."  
  
Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"If they're watching us. Then how come I need you? Couldn't they just watch me from a far up there?"  
  
"Did I say they were watching you? They are watching me. Taking marks and stuff like that. They make sure I don't screw up and follow the rules."  
  
"Rules?" All of a sudden I felt very amused.  
  
The life of angels, I always wondered what it was like.  
  
"Yeah the rules. There are four major ones." He pointed out.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"#4. Always stay by their side. #3. Don't ever drive them to Death. #2. Never fall in love. And last but not least. #1 Grant their one most desire, aka, wish."  
  
"Never fall in love?" I asked. I was really interested in that one.  
  
He nodded.  
  
I stayed quiet trying to stay in my calm state of awe but I couldn't help it.  
  
"Ahahahaha!!!! That's so hilarious! Why the hell would you fall in love with your guardian angel? It would never work out anyway." I bursted out laughing, ignoring the serious face my 'guardian angel' made.  
  
"It's a serious rule." He said.  
  
"Alright. I'm sorry. Forgive me? I must not laugh at such stupid rules. Just imagine them as school rules! That would be so hilarious and stupid! You crack me up uh..."  
  
"Yamato."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And you shouldn't laugh at such things as the second most important rule." He chided me.  
  
"Sorry, but it's pretty hard to believe."  
  
"But there's a very strict punishment for it. If a guardian angel falls in love with the person his or her is supposed to protect, or vise versa, they will be sent to hell because it's a sin according to the holy book."  
  
"The bible?"  
  
"No. A different one."  
  
"Ooh..."  
  
I sighed and blew some strands of my auburn hair out of my face.  
  
"Well that's some interesting BS there. You should be an author and write a book!"  
  
"What? You don't believe me? Even after the talk about angels and rules? And my way to communicate with you through the mind?"  
  
"But I need more than mind talk for proof. I don't know what you can be. You can be this physic weirdo that murdered people through minds that made their brains explode and you might have broke free from this insane institute!"  
  
"... You have a big imagination."  
  
"It can happen."  
  
He just laughed and rolled his eyes, and stood there in a slick pose. I bet he's coming up with another big lie to tell me.  
  
His eyes traveled to me and caught my gaze. He smirked and stood up straight and slightly turned around.  
  
"How about these wings? Are they proof enough?" He asked, gesturing to the little adorable wings sticking from his back.  
  
"Can I touch it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They're delicate."  
  
"I can be gentle."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I've known you since you were a toddler. Believe me... I KNOW."  
  
"Damn. Then how is that proof when I can't even pull on it? You might have bought it from this convenient store, which might have been secretly center of a drug circle, and there might be illegal drugs stuffed away in those little feathers and you might be trying to sell them to an innocent girl! I AM ASHAMED!"  
  
"What? Where in the seven hells are you getting all this nonsense from??"  
  
"I'm just being cautious you extra terrestrial posing as a hot teenage guy. You want to plant things in me don't you? FOR ONE OF YOUR EXPERIMENTS RIGHT??"  
  
"Oh my god, you are so pathetic."  
  
"Well then who's the one posing as my guardian angel huh? Look, I'll ask you nicely to leave at once!"  
  
I walked past him towards my desk where I took out a roll of film.  
  
"I already told you! I can't! Don't you think I've tried?? I don't want to spend the rest of YOUR life watching over a whiny brat!" He yelled at me irritably. "But thankfully it will only be for just a few months or so."  
  
I froze and gripped tightly to my camera and gazed towards him. With each passing second he stayed with me I felt like believing him.  
  
"So you were serious that I am going to die?"  
  
He looked at me and I saw him lock his sad eyes at me. His blue eyes held pity for me, but I didn't need any.  
  
I raised my camera towards my eyelevel and pressed the button.  
  
Click.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"Just to send to my lawyer."  
  
"That won't help. I won't show up."  
  
"We'll have to see now wouldn't we?"  
  
"You still don't believe me?"  
  
"Who would? Come on. You can't fool me. You must have paid my brother to lie to me too."  
  
He gave out an exasperated sigh and stared at me sternly.  
  
"What would be proof for you?"  
  
I was taken back by his question but I already had one bubbling in my mind ever since he mentioned my 'so-called' fate.  
  
"When am I going to die?"  
  
He stayed silent and had this very confused and hopeless expression on his face.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"WHAT?! You call yourself my guardian angel and you don't even know when I'll die??" I screamed at him and marched towards the bathroom.  
  
"So you DO believe."  
  
"I guess I do." I quietly said. "I always knew someone special was watching over me. I guess that special someone was you huh?" I asked softly and smiled back at him.  
  
Was it me or did I see a slight pink color appearing on his face? Was he blushing?  
  
I opened the door to my bathroom and was about to walk in when I noticed him about to follow me in.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Watching you."  
  
"I'm going to the washroom."  
  
"So?"  
  
"YOU PERVERT!"  
  
And I slammed the door in his face. But then his head suddenly appeared on my side of the door.  
  
"What the heck??"  
  
"It's my job to-"  
  
"Your job is to watch me. Not watch me do private stuff!" And I raised my hand and pushed his head back out.  
  
"Stay there. I'll deal with you later."  
  
I rustled through my belongings in the washroom drawers and turned on the bathtub faucet.  
  
"The nerve of him." I mumbled to myself.  
  
After the shower, I was really certain that Yamato had left because it was deadly silent outside of my room.  
  
I took a step out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself.  
  
I looked at the mirror, which was all fogged up. I was about to wipe some away to see my reflection when something appeared on it.  
  
/Hello./  
  
Oh my god. 


	3. I came for your soul

The third chapter!! Thanks for all those lovely reviews I love them and they motivate me even more!  
  
Made it extra long to cover up more information about 'stuff'. You'll find out about the character's pasts and more characters will be added in further chapters. Somehow I don't really like this chapter that much. It's not as lively as my other ones, but I tried. -_-;;  
  
Ah yes, I do love the challenge of this scenario. Yamato as the guardian angel and Sora as the dieing girl. Never to fall in love? Maybe...  
  
Digimon does not belong to me and I wrote this for my own deranged amusement.  
  
Please read and review!  
  
  
  
***  
  
I came for you soul  
  
***  
  
  
  
/Hello./  
  
Oh my god.  
  
/Let me introduce myself./  
  
Oh god.  
  
Appearing on the mirror was very messy handwriting.  
  
/I am a friend and I've come for you Sora./  
  
The humid fog settled a little bit as the giant mirror before me started to glow a blood red color. My nerves were screaming and scolding me for why I haven't moved from my spot yet.  
  
/I've come to take you to a happy place./  
  
Happy place?  
  
Where can such imaginary dreams lay within the words of a mirror?  
  
I wish.  
  
I wish I could go to that happy place. To see... her loving smile.  
  
She was my best friend in the whole world.  
  
I wish I could make it up to her...  
  
But she left this cruel world and tore my heart apart.  
  
I never got to say tell her again that I love her. Or just to simply tell her I'm sorry...  
  
I shook my head to clear the awful memories of the past suddenly flooding back into my mid at the mention if the word 'happy'.  
  
I can never be happy again.  
  
She taught me to view the whole world in a new perspective.  
  
When she died. I changed.  
  
The funny thing is. I'm thinking of a sad memory in the washroom while encountering something on my mirror.  
  
/Come to me Sora./  
  
What the heck?  
  
I stayed frozen in place.  
  
What in the world was writing this?  
  
/Aww... screw the traditional way. I'm coming out./  
  
I was in a panic mode as I gazed into my reflection and saw an entirely different person with her eyes closed in a calm expression. I could only stare at her with apprehension, and then I hesitantly reached out my hand to touch the mirror.  
  
It could have been an illusion.  
  
My mind was playing games with me.  
  
Yamato might be playing with me.  
  
I need to make sure.  
  
My fingers were about to come in contact with the mirror, but then the girl's eyelids unexpectedly shot open to reveal her pure white eyes glowing back at me. I quickly withdrew them in a reflex action and felt my heart accelerate in its pounding.  
  
"Sora..." The girl's voice echoed in the corners of the washroom.  
  
My reaction to this was quite loud; even I think so. I let out an earsplitting scream and found myself up against the wall in panic and fright.  
  
I tried to will my legs to move towards the door but it wouldn't budge and just stood there shaking along with my other body parts.  
  
This is just too damn weird.  
  
I'm still too young to die.  
  
I've heard all those bathroom urban legends before.  
  
Oh my god, oh my god. OH MY GOD.  
  
I DON'T WANT TO END UP DIEING WITH A SEVERED HEAD!!!  
  
So are the myths true?? Of course not, it's only Yamato playing with you Sora. Calm down and gather up your energy to yell at him later. I kept on reassuring myself, it was the only thing that can calm my paranoid mind.  
  
Always deny the situation at hand.  
  
The girl's pupil less wide eyes, just kept it's locked stare at me, I can tell you now I felt like I was going to die.  
  
She lifted her hand and moved it in my direction. When I thought that she was trapped on the other side, her hand moved right through the mirror and slammed right down onto the counter. Transferring her weight to the grip on her hand, she lifted her body and by now was fully on my side of the mirror.  
  
That's it I'm leaving.  
  
I made a motion to turn towards the door, but my foot jerked forward and I lost my sense of equilibrium on the slippery wet floor and I fell clumsily on my behind. It was really uncomfortable and embarrassing.  
  
I looked back at the girl and saw her trying to standing up from her position, but with the high platform boots she was wearing, she fell off and landed right on top of me.  
  
She was heavy. I tried to get up and hint for her to get off of me, but all my efforts were at lost and I slumped back onto the floor.  
  
"Get off me!" I yelled.  
  
After a moment of looking around the place she finally noticed she was sitting on me. It seems as though she didn't hear me.  
  
"Oh sorry! Here let me help you up!" she quickly got off me and reached out her hand but I just inched back as far as I could.  
  
She blinked in an oblivious way but then smiled cheerfully. Her brown eyes sparkled of mischief and purity. And I just noticed she had pupils now. At least now she seems less freakish.  
  
"Oh don't worry! I'm not here to hurt you little girl! I'm here to take you to a happy land where there are lots and lots of candy for you to eat! Wouldn't a five year old as yourself love that?" She exclaimed happily, and she absentmindedly got into a pose.  
  
Scratch what I said about being less freakish.  
  
I stared at her awkwardly.  
  
"I'm 17."  
  
After seconds standing motionless in her pose, the girl wearing really explicit clothes opened her eyes and stared back down at me with confusion bearing on her pretty features.  
  
"What?" She asked brightly, still in her positive mood.  
  
"Look. I don't know what you are but I'm not interested in your 'Candyland'.  
  
She stared at me even more in perplexity, and then out of nowhere she flipped out some papers in mid air and looked over them uncertainly.  
  
"Oops! Sorry wrong script!" She said. Snapped her fingers, the piece of paper lit up in flames and the ashes crumbled to the ground.  
  
She better clean that up later.  
  
Once done with that, she scanned her brown eyes across another piece of paper.  
  
All became very silent.  
  
My body told me to move but I found this quite amusing, in a creepy way.  
  
"I got it now!" She exclaimed out of the blue; which scared the heck out of me.  
  
She threw the papers away and took in a deep breath and exhaled.  
  
The lights flickered off in the bathroom and the atmosphere around her started to glow a very dark red.  
  
"I'm the messenger of Satan here to claim your soul.." She said in a deep voice and leaned her face closer to mine.  
  
"Bwhahaha..."  
  
Oh great. It's another freak.  
  
I didn't know what to do.  
  
So I clapped.  
  
She stared at me awkwardly and frowned.  
  
"You're not supposed to do that! You're supposed to be frightened!" She told me, "Although I don't really mind." She said in a small voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that you're doing it so well." I lied.  
  
"Really? You think so?" She asked in a lively tone and the lights turned back on.  
  
"Uh... yes. Don't do that again."  
  
"Maybe," Her voice sunk to a low voice, "but if you do me a little favor, I won't do it again." She whipped out to what seemed like an old necklace with a miniature empty bottle tied onto it.  
  
Hmm. good bargain, but what's that little jar thing?  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"The container of life!" She said, exaggerating with her expressiveness a bit.  
  
"Sounds corny."  
  
She sighed and played with her beautiful locks of pink hair. "It's not like the mindless idiots 'down there' can think of anything good to call it." She mumbled.  
  
"Okay, straight to the point. I was sent here to claim your soul before you die." She stated.  
  
Was she another one of my guardian angels?  
  
"... What? Look, if you're with Yamato. It's okay. One nutcase is fine with me but I'll hold a grudge if I have to deal with two!"  
  
"Nut... case...?"  
  
She stared at me with her eyes wide with frustration and irritation. She seemed to get really annoyed but I didn't really get anything that happened in the past hour and a half.  
  
"Look. I was sent here by the orders of the mighty devil-sama! Not from some goody two shoes ruler up there." She mumbled and glared upwards towards the ceiling.  
  
"I am Death. Or at least one of the many." She flipped her hair back and her red lips formed an evil smirk.  
  
"They call me Belle Morte." She proudly announced.  
  
I just stared at her in oblivion.  
  
Belle Morte?  
  
Beautiful what?  
  
I'm not so good in French.  
  
"Uh... Je ne parle pas francais?" I said, quite uncertain of what I have just said.  
  
She casted me another glare, and crossed her arms.  
  
"It's Beautiful Death!" She yelled at me. "Don't they teach you any second languages in that school of yours? Your accent is so horrible!"  
  
And I thought I was 'bitchy'...  
  
"It doesn't matter. I don't really want to travel to France one day anyway."  
  
"Oh right. You're going to die in a few months anyways."  
  
My heart sunk and I refused to look at the girl in front of me.  
  
She kneeled down and sighed, grabbing onto my shoulders, she played with the ends of my short hair and seemed quite amused with them. She diverted her attention from my hair to my eyes and stared deeply into my eyes.  
  
"You don't want to die do you?"  
  
She sounded as if she really cared if I lived or not.  
  
"Then encase drops of your own blood in the bottle and you will be able to live your life fully until the age you want to die. Fulfill your dreams! Do whatever I don't care just do what I ask you." She said while whirling the necklace around like it was some piece of junk.  
  
"Then your soul will be taken to hell and tortured yadda yadda yadda..." She muttered under her breath but the last part I didn't catch because her voice went softer and softer each word.  
  
"It's all for the sake of Devil-sama! To make him grow stronger..." She daydreamed and a soft sigh escaped from her mouth.  
  
"So what do you say?" She asked expectantly holding the little crystal jar in front of me.  
  
Before I can answer, her 'cell phone' rang.  
  
'What the heck...?' was the only logical thing that came to my mind at the moment.  
  
Death?  
  
Cell phones?  
  
Peculiar match if you ask me.  
  
Nothing was making sense.  
  
"Hello?" She answered it, ignoring me at the moment.  
  
"Yeah. I'm busy. You know, soul snatching. What? Are you serious? Really? Haha."  
  
I watched the girl getting into a deep conversation with the other person on the other end of the phone, but now I saw my chance of abandoning this witch, freak, weirdo, pick your choice.  
  
Yes, she was a witch.  
  
She could be a witch that was trapped in the other dimension and was here to snatch souls in order for herself to come back and live in the real world! And when she's done snatching their soul... she might eat the unsuspecting victims!  
  
Nah, that can't be right.  
  
I swear my brother's scary movies are rubbing off on me.  
  
I was at the moment stuck in the washroom with a girl that looked my age, clad in something a stripper might wear, with bat wings and a tail she was standing in front of me talking on the cell phone.  
  
I started to inch towards the door.  
  
** What's taking you so long? **  
  
That voice!  
  
* You! *  
  
** It's Yamato! **  
  
* Right whatever. *  
  
** So...? Answer my question. **  
  
* There's this weird prostitute in my washroom! *  
  
** What?? WHERE? **  
  
* You pervert. But I'm serious! And I bet she's talking to her boss! *  
  
** You're hallucinating things. **  
  
* Oh ho ho. I would not be hallucinating this. *  
  
** Whatever you say. **  
  
* How come you didn't come barging in when I screamed? *  
  
** You screamed? **  
  
* No shit! Wouldn't you? *  
  
** No. Unlike you women, we men have no tendency to scream our heads off at tiny insects. But really, you screamed? I didn't hear you. **  
  
* Oh my god. *  
  
** What now? **  
  
* What if she's a prostitute that goes to each client and after *ahem* she slaughters them and disembodies them and- *  
  
** Do NOT start that again. It's getting more disturbing every time. **  
  
* Okay anyway get in here but cover your eyes. *  
  
** Why? **  
  
* I'm in a towel, HELLO? *  
  
** Right. **  
  
When I was done the conversation, 'Belle Morte', was also.  
  
"Okay so where was I?" She asked, putting her cell away behind her to her back pocket of her very short skirt.  
  
"You were about to leave." I said, hoping that she believed.  
  
"Oh right. Okay yeah. Bye."  
  
And she disappeared in a puff of black smoke.  
  
It worked!  
  
Well that was easy... too easy...  
  
What an idiot.  
  
"Well, I'm here where is she?" Yamato's voice came up from behind me.  
  
My heart leapt at his sudden voice.  
  
"Don't scare me like that." I sighed in relief and helped myself up to my feet with the help of the counter.  
  
"Aww... isn't that cute? Sora has an imaginary prostitute friend." Yamato said, gesturing to the words written on the mirror, which was starting to fade.  
  
"What ever happened to Keijirou and Natsune?"  
  
"What about them?" I asked.  
  
Narrowing my eyes, I glared at him to warn him not to start that topic.  
  
"Oh never mind." He said absentmindedly.  
  
He was avoiding my eye contact.  
  
"So are there any other imaginary friends I have to know about?" He asked, quickly trying to ease the tension in the air.  
  
"What are you talking about?? There was this girl and she came out of this mirror and she talked about this soul thing and then her cell phone rang and--"  
  
"Whoa Sora. You don't have to make up things like that. If you're going into problems I'm here to help you." Yamato said and reached out to pat my head.  
  
"Do that again and I'll yank your wings off." I brushed his hand away from my head.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
I stared at him and a grin graced his handsome features, but I still felt very uncertain.  
  
I cleared my throat and glowered at him, hoping that he'll get the message and leave immediately. He nodded and acknowledged my desire to be left alone to change.  
  
With the shirt over my head, I blindly searched for the blow dryer.  
  
"Here you go." A voice said, as an object was placed in the grip of my hands.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
It took about a second for that little conversation to register in my mind. But when it did, I quickly pulled down the shirt and turned towards the voice and saw the girl again, sitting on the counter with her legs crossed.  
  
"Funny. Very funny. Do you think you can just humiliate me this way?" She asked in a cold and very unpleasant tone of voice.  
  
"N-no." I felt my voice stutter.  
  
"I read on the file report that this 'Sora' girl is supposed to be a kind hearted girl, but alas here I am confronting 'Sora' who is this little stuck up brat." The girl crumpled up the paper in her hand and threw it in the garbage.  
  
"Well then I guess you have the wrong person don't you?" I asked.  
  
"Oh no. I don't have the wrong person my dear. I've figured it out of course. I may look beautiful but a rose does have its thorns." She said and jumped off the counter and walked towards me.  
  
"You lost someone very close to you didn't you?" She asked.  
  
I started to walk backwards towards the door.  
  
"Someone you gave your heart to. Am I right?"  
  
"No..." I said.  
  
"Do not deny it Sora. You're not the little innocent lily you used to be." She cornered me at the washroom and leaned on her arm.  
  
"Ever since your grandmother died you changed your attitude didn't you? Creating sins and such, well you know what Sora? You can never see her again because of your sins. God does not want such a naughty girl up in heaven."  
  
"You LIAR!" I screamed at her.  
  
"Sora calm down, I can help you. Devil-sama can help you! If you give him your soul, he can defy the laws of heaven and let you see your grandmother again." She thrust the little necklace that I earlier saw into my hands.  
  
* Yamato... *  
  
I heard my mind call out to him.  
  
Belle Morte took a step back and tapped her foot in a rhythm.  
  
She closed her eyes and turned her head.  
  
"I may work for the devil but I know a lot more about heaven than you think. I know you have no chance in getting in there to see your beloved grandmother. But if you really want to see her that much you can..."  
  
"She doesn't need any of your advice." A male voice suddenly interrupted the little conversation.  
  
The girl opened her eyes and turned towards the person who was standing in front of me.  
  
"And who might you be?" She asked.  
  
"Why I am no other than the amazing singer Yamato Ishida," Yamato proudly introduced himself, "and you must be Sora's little prostitute friend." He smiled brightly.  
  
The girl ignored him and cocked her eyebrow.  
  
"Ishida Yamato you say? Isn't that guy dead?"  
  
"It's none of your business is it?"  
  
"I heard his girlfriend cheated on him and he killed himself."  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"Or was it that he was secretly on drugs and died during one of his concerts?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
I feel like I'm being ignored...  
  
"No wait I think it was...-"  
  
"Hey you listen here woman!"  
  
"I have a name. You can either call me Belle Morte or Mimi!"  
  
"Mimi? I heard of that name before."  
  
Lalalalala...  
  
"Wha-what?!"  
  
"Yeah that's right! I remember now! It's a big rumor 'up there'."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You're pretty famous Mimi. You were once one of the high angels up there until you fell in love with the devil and betrayed heaven right?"  
  
"You must be mistaken cuz I'll never EVER have the stench of heaven upon my body!"  
  
"Deny as you might but you know I'm right."  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH ANGELS LIKE YOU!" she screamed and jumped onto the counter and stepped into the mirror.  
  
"Running away are you? Well that's no fun!" Yamato called out to her.  
  
"F*** off! I'll come back for the girl's soul later and make you perish!" Was her reply.  
  
"Women these days... tsk tsk, she uses such bad language." He muttered to himself and noticed me staring up at him.  
  
"Hey Sora, I don't want you hanging around her anymore, she's a bad role model for kids your age." He said.  
  
What was he my mother? Wait no. My mom doesn't act that way.  
  
"So are you done dressing up yet? Or do you need some help?" He asked innocently with a little perverted edge to his question.  
  
"No thank you. I took the time while the both of you were arguing."  
  
"Oh I guess we kind of ignored you there didn't we?"  
  
"Oh no no. You let me learn a lot more about angels and devils you see. I always thought that they were elegant immortal beings. But I found that they are not."  
  
"Yeah well, don't go spreading it around."  
  
"I have a feeling if I did no one would believe me."  
  
He laughed and walked straight into the door and disappeared out of my sight until I opened the door.  
  
"Yamato..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did she say that you would perish when she takes my soul?"  
  
"Oh that. Well we have to make sure that doesn't happen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well because if she takes your soul then I will become a ghoul when your physical body dies. A ghoul has only 7 days to remain on earth as a spirit, then the remnants of what is left of me will be shattered and mixed into the wind."  
  
"What happens after that?"  
  
"No one knows. But that will never happen will it Sora?" He asked me.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
I clutched tightly to the necklace hidden in my palm.  
  
"Grandma..."  
  
I want to see her... but if I do, what will happen to Yamato?  
  
"Sora your friends are here!" I heard Makoto call out from downstairs.  
  
"Coming!" I replied and ran out my door.  
  
If I sell my soul would I be betraying Yamato?  
  
Would I call it betrayal even if I were not even his friend? Am I his friend? I just met him today. Even though He's known me like forever.  
  
It's just a soul right?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
. end of that chapter.  
  
I've been also thinking of writing a sad ending. Somewhat bittersweet. A different approach to almost many stories out there. Weird isn't it? I thought of an ending even though I just started the story. That's just me I guess.  
  
I'll leave you all now. Again, please read and review! 


	4. The next day

Waahhhh...!!!!!!!!!!! I finally got this chapter out! *sniff* I seriously despise, no, LOATH school!!! This chapter was meant to be written a long time ago but I was a bit busy. Everyday I would tell myself to write the next damn chapter! *sigh* at least it's done. Although this chapter is a bit rushed and I was a bit reckless with it, I guess I still like it. I might rewrite it though. And thanks Sam for clearing things up for me. I'm a bit shabby with French. ^_^;;  
  
Digimon does not, and will never belong to me.  
  
Please read and review! Love you all lots!  
  
***  
  
The next day ( A/N: I have no clue what to call it.)  
  
***  
  
  
  
Getting sleepy... Have no clue why I woke up so early in the morning...  
  
I turned my head to look at my custom made alarm clock that annoys the heck out of me when it goes off.  
  
You see... here's a simple description of my room:  
  
Bed here, alarm clock there.  
  
Simple enough? I bet you get the idea. When it goes off... I can't press the sleep button because it's all the way over 'there', and I'm over 'here'.  
  
I can't move it because it's nailed to the shelf, can't burn it because it will burn my room too, can't destroy it because my mom will kill me.  
  
The girls kept me up all night... What time is it...  
  
I yawned and stretched my arms out and finally my eyes were focused enough to read the time.  
  
6:28 am...  
  
Better get back to my homework.  
  
~~~  
  
If I cry... The world would not be able to hear me...  
  
Because I swore... that I would never again shed a tear...  
  
For someone I love... or for a stranger...  
  
It's useless...  
  
I won't... no..., never, cry again...  
  
~~~  
  
"Whoa you make it sound so serious."  
  
"Uwwaaah!!" I jumped to turned to see who behind me, and who else would it be but my 'guardian angel'.  
  
He blinked at me innocently, and then laughed for some odd reason.  
  
"What's so funny? Do you have a problem with my writing?" I mumbled grumpily under my breath as I stared up at him.  
  
He paused and shook his head. "No, It's just that you sounded like a monkey when you screamed." He told me and returned to his idiotic maniacal laughter.  
  
"A-a monkey?"  
  
"Yeah, you know. Hairy looking, long arms, big ears-"  
  
"I know what a monkey is!" I interrupted him, "It's you in a few years..." I muttered in a small voice.  
  
He threw his head back in a fit of laughter and abruptly stopped to sternly stare at me with his icy eyes.  
  
Talk about a mood swing.  
  
"Can't I have a moment alone? You're always bugging me, I can't get my homework done!"  
  
"Homework you say?" He asked, gesturing to the little scribbles I had on my notebook.  
  
"It's a start! I can't concentrate with you looking over my shoulder!"  
  
"Oh so now you're blaming it all on Yamato eh? Are you sure It's me... or is your head off in lala land again?" He asked.  
  
"At least it's a better place than here." I muttered and turned back around and plopped myself down on the chair again.  
  
I heard him groan as a sign of his aggravation and he slammed his hand on my desk, which startled me for a bit as I stared up at his serious façade.  
  
"Keep that up and your face will stay that way."  
  
He ignored me and brushed the thought of my advice off. Just telling him the truth, he wouldn't want to go around talking to people with a mad face on.  
  
'HI!!!!' he would say, well... he might not say it that enthusiastic, but both ways he'd still scare the person off.  
  
Now I'm talking to myself...  
  
"Let's get down to business shall we?" He asked and pulled up a chair beside me.  
  
"What business?" Oh no... I think he's gonna tell me more useless junk like what's her name with the funny hair did.  
  
"To start off I would like to tell you the strict policies that... ..and therefore both you and I have to... ...bunnies so you have to... ..grant you the one most... ..well, the least you... ..or else you would... but as a matter of fact...,"  
  
Hmm... I don't seem to be taking everything in.  
  
I just stared at him and nodded, absentmindedly moving the pen in my hand in a circular motion on the notebook on my lap.  
  
"I doubt that any... ...consequently I have no choice... .. ed then no one would... .. so I warn you to not... or else world domination because... movies and slacking off will... ...push you to right path... ..neither I or... stop your decision...,"  
  
I waved my hand in front of him but he seemed to be off in his own world or something like that.  
  
It was like he was on a non-stop mode or something. I looked down to the awful drawing on my notebook and decided it needed some touching up.  
  
Two dots here, and a curvy line there, two bunny ears.. some cute wings... AAAWWWW!! So cute!  
  
"Alas, there is only one thi- Sora? Sora are you listening to me??!"  
  
"Uh huh. yeah... world domination and movies... got it."  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!"  
  
"Um..."  
  
That was the other thing that I could utter out of my mouth at the moment; how stupid isn't it?  
  
"Look...! BUNNY!" I shoved my rough and drawing of an extremely messed up bunny head with adorable facial features in front of his face.  
  
"Sora...," =_=  
  
I don't like that tone of voice... O.o  
  
"Have you been listening to me?" ¬_¬  
  
Eep... What would he do if I said no? o.o  
  
"Uh... no?" ó.ò  
  
"You kids these days have it all easy, why, back when I was in high school..." -_-  
  
"I don't need to know what my grandpa told me!" I shouted, "Old fart." ¬.¬  
  
"Excuse me?" O_O  
  
"Nothing." ^.^;;  
  
"Don't know why I even bother telling you all these facts when it goes in one way and leaves the other." u_u  
  
"I've been listening! Why are you so harsh on me?" .  
  
"You don't listen to the important things that's why!" Ò_Ó  
  
"Yes I do!" O.O  
  
"Than what was it I was about to say?" ~_~  
  
"I uh..-" 9.9; (A/N: gonna stop the facial expressions now hehe)  
  
"Look. The main topic was your one wish."  
  
"I get a wish???" I exclaimed excitedly, "you're like my fairy godmother of something!" I squealed.  
  
"Yes, I can grant you one wish. But it can't be a selfish one." He smirked. "And I'm NOT a fairy godmother..." he said quietly.  
  
"Why can't it be selfish? If I'm going to die then can't I at least have one thing that I want? Like... TO KEEP ON LIVING MAYBE?"  
  
"Nope." He plainly said, "Cant be selfish."  
  
"Then that marks off most of everything off my wish list!"  
  
"Are you that greedy and insensitive?" He asked in a bit of a loud tone of voice.  
  
"Yes..." I replied, trying to make my answer as soft as I could to prevent him from hearing.  
  
He groaned and turned away from me.  
  
"Okay, okay. I wish for world peace!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs.  
  
"Can't grant that."  
  
"What? Are your powers limited or something??"  
  
"Not really. But you didn't wish for it with all your heart, so I can't grant that wish either." He remarked.  
  
I walked up to him and leaned my face closer to his. "You're useless then." I said and stepped back a few steps to face his angry face but he made none and just ignored me.  
  
I hate that. "Yamato..."  
  
"Sora, I'm not going to start again, you... (insert rambling here.)"  
  
I pretty much ignored him from then on.  
  
"I think she's finally lost it..." I heard a low whisper by the door.  
  
I shifted my eyes to the door and saw two of my friends and my brother and his friends.  
  
"What? Her virginity or her mind?" My brother asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
There was a chorus of 'uhhs...' following his idiotic question. Virginity?? Where did he get that??!  
  
"Makoto you just don't know when to shut your mouth do you?!" One of my friends, Ayame, asked.  
  
"Hey! Shh...! Makoto... does she do this all the time? Because if she does... I can make a fortune off of taping this!" My other friend, Nanako, exclaimed.  
  
Planning to tape me eh? Well we'll see about that...  
  
I made a motion to turn suddenly around to face the door to surprise them but...  
  
** SORA! **  
  
"Ack!" I suddenly felt the unbalance of my equilibrium and slipped, falling on the ground as the result of my carelessness I guess.  
  
"I'll pay you fifty if you could get something like that on tape." Ayame whispered but I caught what she was saying. And I THOUGHT she was on my side  
  
* YAMATO! You just ruined a moment! *  
  
** Oh I'm sorry, see if I care. **  
  
* Ouch. *  
  
** Yes, it does hurt doesn't it? Having someone not caring what you're talking about. **  
  
* I'm not talking about that! My foot hurts! *  
  
** What?! **  
  
"I said my foot hurts!!" I screamed and choked back the incoming tears.  
  
"Whoa man, your sister's crying." I heard one of my brother's friends said.  
  
"What are you talking about?? She twisted her ankle!" Makoto shrieked and banged open the door in my room and rushed towards me, followed by the others.  
  
** Oh Sora... let me help you up. **  
  
"Hey Sora you okay?" My brother asked and offered a hand to help me up.  
  
"Get away from me!" I hissed, which was directed to Yamato but my brother thought otherwise.  
  
"Sheesh I was trying to help."  
  
"No! I do need your help! I just don't need Yamato's!"  
  
The room fell silent for a minute and I inwardly slapped myself for forgetting that they don't know who he was.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell us?" He asked, and stared at me awkwardly as well.  
  
"No! I'm fresh as I daisy!" I chirped and tried to stand up but I instantly fell back down.  
  
"You shouldn't pressure your leg so much." A voice by the doorway said.  
  
My head shot right up and saw the one person I wanted to strangle yet, my stomach felt very uneasy and my heart beat twice as fast.  
  
"Taichi-kun what are you doing here?" Nanako asked.  
  
"I felt sorry for brushing Takenouchi-san off like that yesterday." Taichi said, and advanced towards me and kneeled down beside my throbbing ankle.  
  
"It's not bad, if we hurry your ankle to a doctor and get it treated, then it will heal more quicker." He said as he observed my ankle, while I observed his face. But I caught Nanako's dreamy stare on him too, and when she saw that I noticed, she turned her head away.  
  
"Your leg isn't that bad. Stop faking it Sora." Yamato muttered as he crossed his arm.  
  
Taichi lifted his head towards Yamato and stared at his direction for a few seconds before he picked me up in his strong arms, which I could just melt into, and was ready to take me downstairs to see my parents.  
  
Did Taichi sense Yamato's presence? Or can he see Yamato too? If he can... then I guess I'm not hallucinating things!  
  
"Taichi-"  
  
"Shh..." He hushed me and I fell very quiet, "save your strength to talk later."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at Yamato on my way out the door, but then I saw the distant look on his face. He was just staring down on the ground as if he didn't want to catch my gaze.  
  
Then tons of stupid thoughts flooded into my mind at once.  
  
Was this twisted ankle a bad omen?  
  
Is it a warning that I will die soon?  
  
Or is first of many injuries to come?  
  
I tried to think of these negative thoughts in my mind just to forget the look that Yamato had on his face.  
  
He was handsome, I have to give him that.  
  
But his blank expression disturbed me.  
  
(Off to 3rd person point of view)  
  
"Was that Taichi that I saw with that annoying brat?" Mimi said from the corner of the room.  
  
Yamato turned to face the devil's accomplice and shrugged.  
  
"He freaks me out, and so what if it is?"  
  
"Then he's gonna take over MY mission!"  
  
"What do you mean by YOUR mission?"  
  
"What do you mean by what do I mean??"  
  
"This is what I get when I get into a conversation with a brainless stripper." Yamato groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just to tell you I am very intelligent. But I like to express myself through my body than in my words."  
  
"Riiight."  
  
Mimi glowered at the blonde young man and only sighed. She found that he was not going to say anything else in the extended pause so she spoke up.  
  
"Taichi is also a devil." She finally spoke.  
  
"What?! Then how come people can see him??" Yamato asked hysterically.  
  
"It's because he's devil-sama's right-hand man! He's also one of the most powerful devils of all! He's going to get her soul for sure! She's practically throwing herself at him after all! I can't believe devil-sama doesn't trust me with this mission! Dear devil-sama..."  
  
"I'll leave you here to mope, but I'm off to save both Sora's and my soul!" Yamato said and ran after in the direction of where to the other went.  
  
"Why did it all of a sudden sound so corny? Is he trying to act like one of those mindless idiots they call heroes?" She sighed and then smiled, "Can it be that he's fallen for this idiotic dimwit? Such a shame she won't live past the end of this month."  
  
She shifted in her spot to the calendar hanging beside her.  
  
"May 6." She read, "23 more days Sora."  
  
She laughed and sat down on the large windowsill.  
  
"He stands in my way to my goal, and also your way to live longer. It's too bad your guardian angel's not here to prevent you from dieing." She paused, "But he's here to make sure you die!" she laughed.  
  
"Sometimes, maybe the ones you trust don't turn out to be who they seem to be. In the end... reality will come back and slap you across the face." She cackled evilly then stopped.  
  
"Who... the heck am I talking to? I'm talking to myself again. This is such an annoying habit!"  
  
(Back to Sora's point of view)  
  
"Sora." Taichi called out to me.  
  
I turned to face him and saw him smile at me and I instantly beamed back at him.  
  
"Do you believe in god?" 


	5. A trip to the cemetary

***  
  
WAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. School and stuff... and also my current addiction to Gundam Seed hehe ^_^;; I'm still alive though! I kinda rushed on this chapter so if needed.. I'm going to re- do it.  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to Michelle and her friends! I still remember! Hehe... even if it was some time ago haha. I like dedicating stuff to people so... um.. the next chapter I'll dedicate it to my faithful readers!  
  
I love you all, and please read and review!  
  
  
  
***  
  
A trip to the cemetery  
  
***  
  
  
  
"What happened to Nanako and Ayame?" I asked.  
  
"They went ahead to school."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Oh Shit. I'm alone with him.  
  
Taichi was tenderly and gently wrapping some bandages around my leg at the moment, but I kind of have a doubting feeling that he knows what he's doing...  
  
"Sora," Taichi softly said, "do you believe in God?"  
  
I stared at him for a little bit, my eyes wide and my mouth stretched out into a smile that seriously started to hurt, but it only took a few seconds until his question finally registered in my mind. I timidly licked my lips and bit down on them trying to suppress some weird feeling coming up from my stomach. I stared at him and he kept on staring back at me and all of a sudden, the heavy and tingly feeling came up to my chest and decided to explode and come out of my mouth.  
  
I... laughed? Man my emotions are going crazy these days.  
  
I looked at him and saw the confused face he made right after my unexpected outburst of laughter. He continually blinked for a few seconds, then his dreamy eyes narrowed at me, and I promptly shut myself up.  
  
"What was so funny?" He asked me, his tone a bit soft yet I can detect a little embarrassment in his smooth tenor.  
  
Seriously, I didn't know how to answer him because I myself don't know why I even opened my mouth.  
  
"Nothing." I beamed.  
  
He sighed and tied the little knot on my bandages and raised his head to look at me, and I smiled back at him, I swear it's not so good for my jaw anymore.  
  
He cocked his eyebrow at me for a few seconds as his chocolate gaze rested on my leg.  
  
"Feel any better?" He asked as his gently caressed my foot.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
After a moment of total silence and uneasy stares we gave each other, he suddenly reached out his hand and rested it on my head, ruffling my hair while doing so.  
  
"You're cute."  
  
Heartbeat.  
  
Inside, I was screaming and doing somersaults for the joy of his simple compliment. That plain flattering remark had never meant much to me before, but now, it was the greatest thing that anyone had told me. It was because he said it.  
  
"C-cute?" I heard myself stutter as I tried to keep myself from mumbling gibberish back to him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I uh.. thank yomm nmm mmm..."  
  
Dammit.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Nothing. Heheh." My head felt dizzy and light, but I must admit I was very discomfited but I kept myself smiling.  
  
He started to move closer to me but then unexpectedly, my leg self- consciously sprung up between us keeping him a fair distance away from me.  
  
"Sora I..." His smooth yet soft tenor started in a soft manner like as if he was about to confess something. Confess... CONFESS?  
  
"Eh?" was the only thing I could get out of my mouth.  
  
I stared at the mirror across the room and saw that my face had a soft pink blush rising on it. When I heard him clear his throat, I adverted my gaze from the mirror to the tense look he gave me.  
  
"Sora!" I heard my name and I quickly whipped my face to the direction of the person that said it.  
  
Yamato emerged from behind the door and had his hand outstretched to me and as if my body knew what to do, my hand had sprung out and grabbed onto his hand and...  
  
Poof!  
  
The next thing I knew, I felt myself falling endlessly, unknown to me was where I was going to. I felt my heart panicking and when I was about to part my lips in a scream, I landed.  
  
"Aa--... oww. what the heck? What did I land on? So hard and lumpy too!"  
  
"That would be me." I heard a muffled voice from under me and when I took a chance to look down, I saw that I was sitting on Yamato's back.  
  
I stared at him for a few seconds and he stared back with a dull look on his face, as if waiting for something.  
  
"Why are you under me??!" I started to beat at him as if alarmed and frightened at the same time.  
  
"That's 'cuz you're sitting on me!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Get off me. You're heavy!"  
  
Yamato got to his feet and dusted off his clothes and took a deep intake of breath from the surroundings. With a heavy sigh, he looked around to scan the unfamiliar environment we happened upon.  
  
"Where. where are we?? Wasn't I just in my living room?" I hysterically said aloud and quieted down when I saw the rows and rows of tombstones.  
  
"The cemetery." He answered.  
  
"Eh? Why are we here?"  
  
"Beats me." He shrugged. I stared at him. I don't know what was growing, my anger or my intolerance of him.  
  
"WHAT? What just happened back then... you reached out your hand and I took it and then magically we're here! What's this witchcraft of yours?!"  
  
"It's not witchcraft! Its-"  
  
"Oh no... I've been blinded by a witch! A horrible witch who is posing as my guardian angel! When he's probably done doing what he does. he'll probably take me back to his dark castle and EAT ME!" I cried dramatically.  
  
He just glared at me as if I didn't make any sense. "That's very lame Sora."  
  
I stuck out my tongue at him and gave him a 'like I care' look.  
  
"Oh that's very mature." He sarcastically said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me!"  
  
He looked back at me and gave me this very cold glare that made me be quiet.  
  
"Hey! Who's over there?" I heard a deep masculine voice from the far background.  
  
Oh shit. I remember this place now, my grandma's grave is here... but besides that there's an excellent security level to this graveyard, cameras everywhere, can't get into the graveyard without this card thingy, and stuff like that.  
  
"Oh my god. Yamato! What if I get caught?"  
  
"Follow me then." He said and he approached me slowly and held onto my hand and started to lead me away to a destination unknown to me. Strangely, my legs were fine and working swell, but unlike Yamato, I couldn't go through anything so I had to jump across graves and tombstones in order not to break another ankle.  
  
"Oh sorry, there. Oops, excuse me. Ah, I didn't mean to--" I had said that every time I accidentally stepped on a grave.  
  
"For a minute there I thought you were talking to yourself, but I guess you do have manners, well, at least to dead people." Yamato remarked and before I can object to his statement (which is wrong), he abruptly stopped.  
  
I was confronted with a towering tombstone plastered with beautiful engravings and gold lettering.  
  
'Whoa, what a rich bastard.' I thought to myself.  
  
Yamato turned his head towards me and glared at me even more angrily than before and I decided not to say anything for a few seconds. It's as if he could read my mind or something.  
  
We stood in silence for more over 10 minutes and I got fed up. I was very irritated, I could of spent some time with Taichi... but no... I had to be here.  
  
"You dragged me here to look at this???" I asked, and then I stared at the beautiful black limestone tombstone. "We could have been caught from all those security guards!"  
  
"Correction. You could have been caught. Not me. I'm invisible to others remember?"  
  
"Shut up. So what's so special about this tombstone?"  
  
I was met with silence again, then he spoke, "Read it." Yamato's toneless voice slightly ordered me.  
  
I blinked at him, and then I turned to look at what was written on the bottom.  
  
"Forever loved, talented musician and artist. Yamato Ishida." I gasped and took a step back.  
  
"Yamato..." I heard myself say his name as my right hand covered my mouth. "This is you?" My heart felt a big leap, and I suddenly felt the heavy tension between us.  
  
He nodded and sighed as the wind whipped his hair in the light breeze.  
  
I felt a bit sympathetic towards him, but the slight hint of mischief overpowered my mind for the moment.  
  
"So you mean I'm standing on top of you?" I asked, hopefully he didn't see the sly smile on my face.  
  
"Yes... Why?"  
  
I jumped up and down, digging my deep heels into the soft soil.  
  
"Pay back time."  
  
I whipped out a stick of lipstick out of nowhere and smudged it all over his picture on the tombstone. Then stomped on all the flowers laid in front of the grave.  
  
"Hey! No playing with the dead!" He yelled, but before he can push me off a voice joined in our little scenario.  
  
"What are you doing??!" A feminine voice called out. I turned to face a young woman that looked to be in her early twenties. All I had in my mind was. 'Wow. She's pretty.'  
  
"You're vandalizing another person's property!" She scolded me. Scratch what I said; she's an ugly old witch. I don't like her at all.  
  
"A dead person's." I mumbled.  
  
"Either way you should go away before I call security!" She yelled at me, and I could see hints of tears in her eyes.  
  
I stared at Yamato who was looking at the woman with a distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Yamato?" I called out to him, but before he could reply to me the woman spoke.  
  
"You knew Yamato?" She asked, but then shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"You couldn't have, he died when you probably were born." She said, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the tears away. "Anyways young lady you should go before I charge the damage you did to the officials." She said, and I left instantly.  
  
"Nahiko." Yamato softly said, his voice almost falling to the low category of a whisper.  
  
As if the woman heard, she turned her head and looked back at me, and then turned it's direction back at the tombstone.  
  
After we were out of the cemetery I looked at Yamato.  
  
"So Yamato, you never told me how you died." I hesitantly said.  
  
"I got shot." He replied instantly.  
  
I stared back up at him in shock, and then looked away trying to think up of another subject to talk about even though I would really like to know who would shoot a 17 year old.  
  
"So who's that lady? Do you know her?" I fiddled with my fingers and waited for his answer.  
  
"Yeah." He replied.  
  
"Oh? Is she your sister or something?"  
  
"She was my fiancé."  
  
"FIANCE??!" I erupted out in a large outburst of surprise, "Isn't she a bit too young for you...er... old?"  
  
"Idiot. She's 34 now."  
  
"What?" I heard myself say. I stayed silent trying to recollect her face in my mind.  
  
"I must find out who her plastic surgeon is."  
  
Yamato ignored me and looked back at the heavily guarded cemetery.  
  
"Did you love her?" I asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh." I remained silent for the next few minutes.  
  
I stared back down at my leg, which was bizarrely not throbbing with pain.  
  
I still wondered how we ended up here but there's no explanation, Yamato didn't even know so I tried to dismiss it, but now I don't even know where I am. You can say that I'm stranded, that'll be a good word to explain my situation at the moment. But I felt a warm wave of safety and comfort whenever Yamato held onto my hand.  
  
Sitting on a bench in the park, I saw Yamato lean his head back and stare emotionlessly up in the sky, he looked very handsome and pleasant. He looked so warm and he still loved his girlfriend ever since he died. That's what I call devotion, but I guess he couldn't find another girl because he's dead. Unless they have dating services up in heaven or something.  
  
For once, I felt empty and hollow inside. I'm a spoiled brat with everything I girl would want. But the most important thing I want in the entire world was for someone to love me endlessly like as if nothing mattered to them but me; only me, and no one else.  
  
"Yamato." I softly said his name.  
  
"Hmm...?" He diverted his gaze from the sky and at me, waiting for me to continue.  
  
"Do you think I will find love one day?" I hesitantly asked him.  
  
He frowned but brought his lips into a smile and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
I glowered at him and I only received a huge grin back.  
  
"Why am I going to die Yamato?" I asked.  
  
He just looked at me for a minute and brushed a strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear. "I don't know. I would like to know as well. I wanted to know why I had to die at such a young age and come here to watch over you."  
  
"Do you regret it?" Out of curiosity I just had to ask him.  
  
He looked at my face as his icy eyes stabbed through my red ones and melted instantly at the touch. "No." He simply replied.  
  
"What happens when I die? What will happen to you?"  
  
He sighed, I could detect irritation and tiredness but I waited for his reply.  
  
"Who knows?" He simply shrugged as if it was the last thing on his mind.  
  
He flashed me a smile and took off his jacket and rested it on my shoulder. Everything felt so bright and fresh. I was ready to take on anything, because I know Yamato would always be beside me. I'm no longer alone, and I found today, I was never alone, because he was always there.  
  
Like a best friend, like a brother, like... a guardian angel.  
  
"Thank you." I managed to smile back at him, but this time, I felt different. Usually my smiles would be forced and fake but this one...  
  
"Ah, a genuine smile. I haven't seen that ever since you were a toddler." He stated and I just couldn't help but smile even more.  
  
"Yamato, promise me you will never leave me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Thank you, you're so kind. Like a brother."  
  
I saw him freeze for a moment, and then smiled sincerely down upon me.  
  
"Yeah... like a brother."  
  
"So THIS is where you went." I high pitched voice came up from behind us.  
  
I looked back and saw Mimi with her arms crossed and looking mad. She pointed her finger out at Yamato as she approached us.  
  
"YOU! What do you think you're doing with MY victim?" She shrieked.  
  
"Protecting her from people like you. You know little kids can get scared just by looking at you and your get up." Yamato callously remarked which led Mimi's mouth to drop open and her face burning red.  
  
"Oh if I was still a high angel in heaven I would banish your soul to wander the earth!"  
  
"Too bad you're not because of your Satan or what's his face."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF DEVIL-SAMA!" she screamed which made me jump at her loud voice. She must do that often- screaming I mean.  
  
"Relax Mimi, you have to be composed to verbally fight back. If you keep that up, pretty boy over there will mock you every time you see each other. Truly disgrace to his dark eminence." A familiar voice reached my ear and I immediately recognized it.  
  
"Taichi-kun?"  
  
The tall figure turned towards me and I could make out it was really him. But... What's going on?  
  
"Sora-chan, I've been deceiving you for too long, so here I am..." He walked towards me and I felt Yamato tense up and push me behind him. Taichi stopped halfway and rested his hand on his hip and stood nonchalantly in the crisp night air. "Elope with me Sora."  
  
"It's a trick, don't listen to him." Yamato quietly whispered to me but this chance comes once in a lifetime! But I still don't know what's going on...  
  
Mimi glared at Yamato and of course, speaking French this time.  
  
"Ferme la bouche!" She said.  
  
Yamato blinked then glared at her. "Non, cela ne te regarde pas!"  
  
Mimi was taken back by his response and was about to say something back when Taichi interrupted.  
  
"Why are you so concerned about her? What about we make a deal? She comes with us and we guarantee that you get reborn as a healthy child instead of... whatever."  
  
Now what the heck is going on... what is Taichi saying??? And I feel really left out because I don't know French!  
  
"Moi, je... je suis tombé amoureux d'elle..." Yamato softly said, as if he was sad or something...  
  
Taichi stared at him, his expression didn't change but with a sigh he turned to walk away from us. "Vraiment? Moi aussi." And he left.  
  
"Quoi? Tu perds la raison?!" Mimi squeaked after him, "Men are so bold!" I heard her say in the distance and they disappeared out of sight.  
  
After a moment of silence Yamato turned to me and cupped my face and lowered it closer to mine.  
  
"What were you guys saying?" I asked.  
  
"We were just insulting each other, that's all."  
  
"You speak French Yamato?"  
  
"Of course! My grandpa is French after all!"  
  
I need to know French. I hate being left out!  
  
"So can you teach me a French phrase? Maybe something you would have said to Nahiko when you were still alive."  
  
He was quiet when I mentioned Nahiko, but then he smirked and I didn't like the face he gave me, his face was so close to mine too...  
  
"Alright," He leaned in closer, our noses almost touching, "J'amour toi." And he kissed my forehead and then ran off laughing. Somehow my heart was beating faster by the way he said it, but then after he said it made me think it was something bad... the nerve of him!  
  
"Yamato! That better not had been an insult!" I screamed as I quickly brought my legs to move and chase after him.  
  
Now... how the heck am I supposed to get home?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I tried... *sniff* I hope this chapter was good. I'm currently exhausted so my brain's not functioning as well.  
  
I'm not gonna translate the French... hehe I'm THAT evil. But if you know French FLUENTLY than you might understand it. I don't know much French either, but I love the language. So I asked my friend about some of the sentences. I might have made some mistakes. Heheh. if I do e-mail me please! And I'll make the right adjustments. IF you really want to know, I'll tell you in the next chapter or you can e-mail me.  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Rival in love and possession of her soul  
  
  
  
~Again, please read and review! I love ya all!  
  
  
  
*** 


End file.
